¡No puede ser!
by kattzz
Summary: Una empresa, un contrato, tres familias, relaciones escondidas no tan escondidas, infiltrados y romances... J/B, R/Em... Espero entren y les guste esta historia...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Unos años atrás habían dos grandes empresas, las más reconocidas en sus campos de trabajo una de ella perteneciente a Ayrton Whitlock, esta se encarga de investigaciones de la nueva ingeniera mecatrónica, y la empresa de Herbert Hudson Swan, una empresa innovadora en el diseño y creación de estructurar arquitectónicas…

Ambos siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, y muy buenos empresarios, tanto que todos sus productos en todos los ámbitos siempre obtienen el mejor reconocimiento, con el paso del tiempo ellos decidieron que para volver a las empresas más prosperas, de lo que eran, harían una fusión y que mejor forma de concretarla que uniendo a las dos familias por matrimonio, eso habían dicho estos dos hombres de negocios, pero como ninguno de ellos tenían hijas sino un solo varón de nombres Charlie Ronny Swan y Cedric Keith Whitlock, dejaron un contrato donde se acordaba que _el primogénito hombre de cualquiera de las dos familias se casara con la primera hija de la otra familia_, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con dichos términos al igual que sus esposas e hijos que son los principales involucrados en el asunto…

La fusión de ambas empresas se realizo satisfactoriamente para ambos, tomaron y dividieron la mayoría de las acciones en partes iguales para ellos, haciendo juntos un setenta porciento de las acciones y el otro treinta se dispuso para la venta libre en la bolsa de valores, donde Edward Cullen III, compro un quince porciento y el resto a los accionistas minoritarios, este paso a hacer parte de la junta directiva, donde Ayrton seria el presidente, Herbert en vicepresidente y por ultimo Edward pasaría a ser el representante de los accionistas minoritarios, donde ninguno de ellos sabia lo del contrato que implica la fusión de las dos empresas, eso solo se mantiene para la familia, como ellos mismos se trataban…

...oOo...

Pasaron los años y los fundadores ya se habían retirado, cada uno de sus hijos tomo su lugar en la empresa, el puesto de Edward fue tomado por su hijo Carlisle, que es de la misma edad que Charlie y Cedric…

Estos tres hombres se casaron y con unas mujeres excepcionales, Charlie se casó con Renée, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, una joven muy trabajadora, ella es la encargada de dirigir el montaje de los diferentes aparatos que fabrica la empresa y es la directora ejecutiva de ventas, ellos tuvieron dos hijos como primogénito a Isabella Marie Swan McCarty y dos años menor que ella a Emmett Elliott Swan McCarty; Cedric mientras se caso con Annett una rubia impresionante que es ingeniera mecatrónica, tuvieron dos hijos al igual que los Swan, lo que su primogénito fue hombre, Jasper Luke Whitlock Hale y dos años menor que él su pequeña hermana Rosalie Roxanne Whitlock Hale… En cuanto al otro socio Carlisle se caso con Esme quien era su secretaria en el hospital en que trabajaba, que tuvieron tres hijos Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, Sally Shary Cullen Masen un año menor que Edward y por ultimo Marie Alice Cullen Masen dos años menor que Sally...

Isabella y Emmett ambos tienen el cabello castaño oscuro; el color de los ojos de Isabella son de un chocolates como los de su padre Charlie y Emmett azules como su madre, y la personalidad mucho más parecida a la de su madre, sus padrinos son los Whitlock; en cuanto a Jasper y Rosalie, ambos son rubios, Jasper tiene los ojos verdes como su padres y Rosalie negro azabache como su madre, los Swan son los padrinos de ambos niños; en cuanto a los abuelos, todavía seguían pendiente de sus hijos y sus nietos viéndolos crecer día a día, y con ello vino el acuerdo que ambos descendientes Swan se casaran con ambos descendientes Whitlock ya que habían modificado el contrato para que implicara a los cuatro, ambas familias creían que seria difícil la unión entre sus hijos por sus carácter, pero ellos se lo facilitaron de una manera extraordinaria, con lo que no contaban es que entre ellos se complicaran las cosas por algunos terceros…

...oOo…

Años después, cuando Isabella y Jasper tenían 18 años y habían terminado el instituto, se dieron cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban y comenzaron una relación, tenían miedo de decírselos a sus padres, por lo que son tan estrictos con todo lo que tenia que ve con relaciones y además no habían aceptado ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores así que ellos al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, ambos con 16 años, mantuvieron su relación escondida por más de un año, hasta que estando de vacaciones en las islas canarias con ambas familias, a los mayores se les presento un inconveniente con las empresas así que estaban _relativamente_ muy ocupados en video conferencias y reuniones de suma importancia, ya al cuarto día de todo esto los chicos estaban aburridos y estresados de no poderse darse un beso que tanto anhelaban ya que estando siempre bajo la vigilancia de alguno de sus padres o todos juntos en la misma habitación viéndolos discutir por teléfono o en la video conferencia, así que salieron a pasear por las playas a escondidas, ambas parejas, se fueron desde la mañana y se dejaron coger la noche, ya estaba oscureciendo y no había nada más romántico en esos momentos que ver el atardecer con su pareja, Emmett tenia a Rosalie cargada en su regazo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras que Jasper e Isabella estaban de pie, él abrazándola por la cintura mientras que ella tenia su espalda recostada en su duro pecho, y él apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella, susurrándose al mismo tiempo cuanto la amaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en el hotel, todo era un caos, Charlie y Cedric no sabían como consolar a sus esposas, pues su hijos y ahijados habían desaparecido desde la mañana sin dejar rastro, no se encontraban en ninguna parte de hotel y sitios aledaños, estaban más que desesperados, no tenían ningún enemigo que quisiera hacerles daño, bueno no directamente, pero siempre había alguien que disfrutaba hacerle daño a los demás, también habían varias personas que después de haber hecho negocios y no quedar satisfechos con ello querían hacerles daño… casi llegando al atardecer, ambas mujeres estaban tan inconsolables pensando en todo lo que les pudo haber pasado a sus niños, sus esposos para distraerlas un poco decidieron que seria mejor llevarlas a dar un paseo por la playa para que se relajen y ver el atardecer que para esa época del año era todavía más hermosos, al llegar a ya fueron caminando lentamente hasta que se tropezaron con varias parejas besándose apasionadamente, los cuatro se pusieron feliz al ver que hay parejas jóvenes que demuestran un amor puro y muy bonito, siguieron a delante, ya para llegar a la parte más alejada de la playa encontraron a otras dos parejas, uno de los chicos estaba sentado en la arena con su novia en su regazo mientras se besaban apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana, y el otro chico tenia a su novia abrazada por la espalda de tal manera que parecía que si la soltaba ella desaparecería, no los habían visto directamente, y la cantidad de luz les impedía verles la cara adecuadamente a las diferentes parejas, hasta que escucharon sus palabras, y como no reconocer las voces.

- Te amo, mi Issy –le dijo el joven a la muchacha

- Al igual que te amo mi Jazzy - le contesto, sellando su declaración con un beso.

Charlie, Renée, Cedric y Annett se quedaron prácticamente congelados donde estaban, mientras detallaban a las dos parejas, para al final darse cuenta que eran sus hijos y los cuatro mantenían una relación… Ellos decidieron llamar su atención…

_**Issy (POV)**_

Hacia ya un año desde que estoy saliendo con mi Jazzy a escondidas, pues mis padres y mis padrinos son muy estrictos en cuanto a nuestras relaciones, si había tenido dos novios antes que Jazzy, pero mis padres siempre buscaban la manera de que terminara con él, a uno le ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero y él muy imbécil valoro más el dinero que a mí, ese era Mike Newton, al segundo le dieron un puesto a sus padres en las empresas, más no en la sucursal principal que se encuentra en New York sino en una de las sucursales de Panamá, así que se tuvo que ir con sus padres, jamás me volvió ha hablar ese fue el imbécil de Eric Mestree, ya al final de la preparatoria con el único chico que hablaba con confianza era con Jazzy, si todos se alejaban de mi por que siempre estoy con dos guarda espaldas tras de mi por culpa de mis anteriores novios que según mis padres no me convenían, también estaban que la mayoría por no decir que todos los chicos a diferencia de Emmett le tienen mucho miedo a Jazzy, pero no me importa que los ajes ya que de todos modos a mi me gusta mucho la compañía de Jazzy y como me trata todavía más…

Mis padres y mis padrinos - que son los padres de Jazzy y Rose mi cuñada por dos. Ella es novia de Emmett - decidieron iríamos de vacaciones a las islas canarias, seria muy divertido y todo según ellos, además que a nosotros nos serviría pues para esta época fue que nos hicimos novios los cuatro, fue en la misma semana, solo que ellos lo hicieron primero que nosotros y nos lo contaron sólo cuando nosotros les dimos la noticia, los cuatro somos realmente felices con nuestras relaciones…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Issy (POV)**_

Ya estando en el hotel nos aburrimos de todas las cosas que teníamos que hacer en familia, casi no nos quedaba tiempo para nosotros como pareja y desde que estábamos acá no nos habíamos podido dar un beso ni un buen abrazo, faltaban unos días para nuestro aniversario y el mi hermano, así que aprovechamos que nuestros padres estaban en conferencias y reuniones virtuales con el encargado de la empresa, así que los cuatro nos escapamos del hotel sin que nadie se den cuenta, fuimos a la playa turística más alejada del hotel donde estábamos, vimos varios de los sitios turísticos, y disfrutamos como una pareja normal estando de paseo, todos habíamos decidido dejar los celulares, así no nos molestarían…

Los cuatro no dudamos en demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos los unos a los otros, claro que Rose y Emmy parecían más que azúcar concentrada, por otra parte a Jazzy y a mi se nos hace un poco difícil demostrar lo que sentimos en publico ya que ambos somos un tanto penosos, pero aun así no dudamos en darnos nuestros besos y abrazos, y como olvidar la primera vez que hicimos el amor…

_Jazzy y yo cumplíamos tres meses de novios y celebramos con una cena, claro que nuestro padres como la mayoría de las veces no estaban en casa, nos quedábamos los cuatro juntos, después de la cena, fuimos a bailar en uno de los clubs del centro de la ciudad, nos tomamos unas tres copas cada uno, antes de media noche nos marchamos no nos sentíamos de ánimos para pasar toda la noche en un clubs con todas esas miradas pendientes de nosotros y todo ese cuento así que nos marchamos prefiriendo la privacidad, nos fuimos a la casa, Emmy y Rose ya estaban dormidos cada uno en su cuarto cuando llegamos, así que nos quedamos viendo una película romántica en mi recamara, donde comenzamos con los besos exquisitos, besos suaves y apasionados, no había apuros ni mayores intenciones que la de besarnos, esos besos eran en los que cada movimientos de los labios o la lengua te hacen desear no detenerte en ningún momento… _

_Los besos llevaron a dulces caricias, sus caricias se trasladaron a mi cuello, mientras que mis manos se trasladaron a su espalda, queriendo acercarlo más a mí…_

_Fueron así un para de minutos antes de que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis caderas hasta mis muslos sobre la ropa, mientras que mis manos hacían lo mismo con su pecho, nuestras bocas se alejaron para dejar besos por nuestros cuello y por la línea de la mandíbula, él comenzó a besar mi clavícula para terminar dando suave besos en el escote de la blusa que tenia puesta… _

_Mientras tanto nuestra manos recocían cada parte de nuestro cuerpo por sobre la ropa, no sé como termine a horcadas sobre su regazo no sé si fue él el que me coloco allí o fui yo misma, pero ya no había vuelta a tras en esos momentos, la llama ya estaba encendida… _

_Mis manos viajaron a los primeros botones de su camisa y los desabroche mientras el hacia lo mismo con mi blusa, al terminarla de quitárnosla nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, sin decir palabra nos dimos un pequeño beso, mientras que él deslizó sus manos a mi espalda y desabrocho el sostén, me dieron ganas de taparme, pero él no me lo permitió._

_- Issy, no te ocultes, eres lo más hermosos que he visto en mi vida - me dijo, mientras que se dirigía a uno de mis pezones besándolo suavemente antes de empezar a succionar, recorrió todo el pezón con su lengua húmeda haciéndome gemir, mientras que con una mano masajeaba suavemente mi otro seno, pellizcando mi pezón son sus dedos haciendo que salgan suaves gemidos de mi boca, cuando soltó mis senos me tomo entre brazos y me llevo hasta la cama, ambos teníamos nuestros jeans puesto, al dejarme con toda delicadeza en la cama, sus manos viajaron al botón de mi pantalón, me miro como pidiendo permiso, solo asentí pues tenia miedo que si abría la boca no saldría sonido alguno, deslizó el jean fuera de mis piernas, y se quito el de él, mientras iba subiendo va dejando besos húmedos por mis piernas hasta llegas a mis bragas de suave encaje rojo y negro, dando suaves besos y uno que otro mordisquito recorrió el borde de las bragas antes de deshacerse de ellas, mis brazos se alzaron y llegaron al borde se sus bóxer, y comencé a bajarlos mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esas dos piscinas verdes que son mi perdición, al terminar de sacarlos, nos acostamos nuevamente en la cama mientras que nuestros labios se comían mutuamente, nuestras manos exploraban nuestros cuerpos, sus manos se deslizaron entre mis muslos, recorriendo suave y lentamente mi coño, no cortamos es beso a menos que necesitábamos aire, sus dedos se abrieron paso entre mis pliegues y alcanzaron mi clítoris haciéndome gemir en su boca, mis manos se deslizaron hacia abajo tomando entre ellas su polla y comencé a masajearla de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que él soltara gemidos en mi boca; al igual que podía sentir como con cada movimiento que realizaba se endurecía más._

_Jazzy soltó mis labios y se apodero de uno de mis pezones, besando, chupando y mordiéndolo, intercalándolos para brindarle la misma atención a los dos, podía sentir como me excitaba cada vez más, Jazzy dejo mi clítoris quieto por un momento, mientras sus dedos se abrieron paso a mi vagina donde empezó a bombear lentamente mientras aumentaba paulatinamente el ritmo… _

_La boca de Jazzy abandono mis pezones al momento en que las paredes de mi vagina se comienzan a contraer, sus labios chocan contra los míos, muerdo su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir en mi boca, al llegar mi orgasmo no hago más que gritar el nombre de Jasper, al mismo tiempo que el grita mi nombre y su semilla esta esparcida en mis manos… Él saca sus dedos de mi interior y se los lleva a su boca y me susurra_

_- Sabes a gloria y a cielo a la misma vez – mientras suavemente muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y fue dejando besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, Jasper se acomoda arriba de mi, y coloca su polla en mi entrada mientras me mira a los ojos, solo moví mis caderas en dirección de su polla, iba entrando de apoco, se sentía un poco incomodo pero el placer era mayor, metió toda su enorme polla dentro de mí, me dolió un poco y nos quedamos así por unos momentos cuando deje de sentir la molestia moví mis caderas en su dirección intentando aumentar el placer, Jasper comienza a sacar y meter su polla dentro de mi coño, cada vez que lo hace va aumentando la velocidad, el con una de sus manos toma nuevamente mi clítoris y empieza a masajearlo, son se por qué pero sin pensarlo mis manos viajaron a sus bolas para masajearlas, ambos estábamos gimiendo muy duro y gritando el nombre del otro ya casi al llegar al orgasmo, al llegar para tapamos nuestros gritos con un beso…_

Al salir de mi ensoñación me di cuenta que estábamos en el restaurante donde vamos a almorzar, Jazzy, Emmy y Rose me estaban mirando insistentemente…

- ¿Qué pasó? – les pregunte

- Cariño en que pensabas que estabas que tenias una gran sonrisa y muy concentrada, tanto que ordene por ti – me dice Jazzy, mientras que Emmy y Rose intentan ocultar una risita, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Pues Jazzy esta pensando en la celebración de nuestro tercer mes de noviazgo - le dije, mientras le giñaba el ojo, él se sonrojo, me abrazo y dio un dulce beso en los labios… Menos mal Emmy no se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas aunque si lo hacia no tenia cara para reclamar nada ya que él y Rose son más que explícitos en todo lo que hacen todo el tiempo, después de eso almorzamos tranquilamente y fuimos a pasear cerca de la playa que se encuentra un poco alejada del hotel, nos bañamos y disfrutamos el tiempo como unos simples jóvenes algo que no podemos hacer muy a menudo, por la universidad y todo los eventos que organizan nuestras madres por fuera del país y demás fiestas donde nos corresponde asistir…

_**Hola Lectores… **_

_**Esta será por ahora la última actualización semanal de esta historia, razones en mi perfil, pero si seguiré actualizando cada vez que pueda… **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Issy (POV)**_

Ya al atardecer nos quedamos disfrutando el ultimo tiempo que nos queda a solas como pareja antes de regresar a la realidad, estábamos muy concentrados viendo el atardecer, Emmy tenia a Rose en su regazo mientras se besaban, a Jazzy le molestaba un poco pero comprendía que ellos se aman al igual que nosotros y se guardaba sus comentarios para él o se quejaba cuando estábamos solos, Jazzy me tenia abrazada por la espalda y sus brazos se enredaban en mi sobre el abdomen, donde mis manos estaban arriba de las de él, su mentón descansa sobre mi hombro…

- Issy, te amo tanto, pero tengo miedo que nuestros padres nos separen - me dijo

- Al igual que te amo, y sabes no importa lo que digan nuestros padres no me voy a alejar de ti nunca. – sellamos esa promesa con un beso, cuando nos separamos seguimos viendo el atardecer y diciéndonos palabras de cariño y lo mucho que nos amamos…

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo de este hermoso momento, Emmy y Rose se estaban dando el ultimo beso apasionado por ahora

- Te amo, mi Issy – me dijo, me gire para verlo a la cara

- Al igual que te amo mi Jazzy – le conteste, sellando nuevamente nuestras palabras con un beso, de pronto sentimos un carraspeo de garganta pensé que seria algún policía, por estar en la playa dando un espectáculo, pero que sorpresa nos llevamos, Emmy y Rose ya estaban de pie al lado de nosotros, Jazzy y yo volteamos a ver al que nos interrumpió y que sorpresa, los cuatro estábamos tan pálidos por lo que pudieran hacer nuestro padres para separarnos, los cuatro estábamos como en estado de shock por esta _sorpresa_…

- Vamos al hotel y allá hablamos – dijo mi padrino, pero no se por qué se les notaba felices, Jazzy me abrazo mientras caminamos detrás de ellos, ninguno dijo nada, pude ver el miedo que sentía reflejado en Emmy, Rose y mi Jazzy…

Al llegar al hotel vimos mucho movimiento no solo de la seguridad del hotel si no la nuestra, mi padre y mi padrino hablaron con alguien y nos señalaron a los cuatro, el señor mostro una cara de impaciencia, el personal de seguridad se calmo después que el hombre hablo por el intercomunicador…

Sin decir ni una palabra para nosotros todos subimos a la suite, en el ascensor se sentía demasiada tensión, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo…

Ya en la habitación, todos nos sentamos en la sala, como esperando para ver quien era el primero en romper el silencio…

- Bueno ahora si, ¿nos pueden explicar todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy? – dijo padre, ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a hablar. Jazzy tomo un respiro…

- Bueno la verdad es que todos nosotros estamos en una relación, y nos queremos, AMO A ISABELLA y no voy a dejar que me separen de ella, como lo han hecho con nuestras anteriores relaciones.

- Al igual que AMO A ROSE, ella es lo más importante para mí. – dijo Emmy

- Si nos quieren separar, pues de malas no lo lograran así nos tengamos que ir y renunciar a ustedes como familia no nos separaremos – le dije

- Todos nosotros solo queremos ser felices y si hay que renunciar nuestras familias, pues lo aremos – termino diciendo Rose.

Después que terminamos nuestros discursos ocurrió lo más raro que podía haber pasado en esta situación, los cuatro se echaron a reír dejando a nosotros de lo más desconcertado del mundo, nos miramos los unos a los otros a la cara, como a los cinco minutos dejaron de reír.

- Debieron haberse visto la cara que tienen es tan gracioso – dijo Annett, los cuatro teníamos miedo de seguir hablando y desatar un desastre no importa como se estén riendo ahora, no sabemos como vallan a reaccionar cuando se les termine el ataque de risa…

- Bueno ya basta de risas – dijo Cedric, mis padres y mi madrina dejaron de reír inmediatamente, Jasper mantenía mi mano entre las de él, al igual que lo hacia Emmy lo hacia con Rose - buenos muchachos ya es la hora que sepan la verdad - continuo hablando Cedric, mientras que miraba a los otros tres, todos tomaron una gran cantidad de aire para relajarse, solo espero que esto salga bien…

- Mis niños, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y no le habíamos dicho nada y la verdad no pensamos que todo esto fuera a influir sobre sus vidas, la verdad es que en ese momento éramos demasiado jóvenes para pensar correctamente las cosas. Sus abuelos al unir ambas empresas firmaron un contrato y fue modificado poco después que nacieron Emmett y Rosalie, nosotros también teníamos que firmar así que los dos firmamos el contrato que define el futuro de la empresa – dijo mi padre, mire a mis acompañantes para ver si sabían algo de lo que estaban hablando y todos teníamos la misma expresión, ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros?

- Pues la condición para mantener la empresa unida es por la unión de ambas familias por el matrimonio. - termino diciendo Cedric - A los primogénitos –todos nos miraron a Jasper y a mi - de ambas familias tendrán la presidencia y vicepresidencia dependiendo de la edad de cada uno, claro que ustedes - nos volvió a señalar - solo se llevan meses, en cuanto a lo del matrimonio, no importa quien es el hijo o hija de quien, mientras que sean los primero deben casarse para así unificar más la empresa… - no pudo seguir hablando, le hizo señas a mi padre para que el continuara

- Como ven Issy y Jasper son los primogénitos y por ende a los que les va a quedar a cargo la empresa, por eso ambos estudian la administración de empresa, y la verdad ninguno de los cuatro - señalo a mamá y a mis padrinos - sabia como hacer para que ustedes se casaran sin poner objeción por algo que dijeron sus abuelos también teniendo que casar a Rosalie y a Emmett es un trabajo duro, conociendo lo terco que son los dos, por eso el de espantarles los novios y todas esas locuras - no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, sea como sea hubiera terminado casada con Jazzy, di media vuelta para verlo, tenia los ojos aguados, en eso sentí como pasa sus pulgares por mis mejillas limpiando lagrimas que no sabia que había derramado. No abrazamos, al igual que Rose y Emmy.

- Te amo - dijimos los dos al tiempo, mientras nos besamos.

- Buenos dejen de besarse delante de nosotros que todavía somos su padres y esto no es lindo de ver a sus hijas con novios - rechino mi padre y Cedric, cuando Jasper inmediatamente librero mis labios, pude ver que Emmy y Rose también se separaban, solo esperaba que esto no fuera un sueño, los cuatro soltamos la risa…

* * *

_**Hola estoy de regreso, ayer sabado termine la parte teorica de este semestre ahora viene lo practico, termine este capítulo hoy en la mañana...**_

_**Espero les gustes y nos leeremos pronto... :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jasper (POV)**_

Mi niña hermosa acepto ser mi novia hace casi un año, no lo podía creer, ella por fin compartió los mismos sentimientos que tengo por ella. Estamos de vacaciones familiares como todos los años, nos habíamos escapados de los guardias para poder pasar un tiempo a solas los cuatro, no le habíamos dicho a nuestros padres de nuestro noviazgo por miedo, ellos siempre nos separaban de los demás, cuando tenia trece tuve mi primera novia la quería pero no tanto como a mi Issy, ella era María, mis padres le ofrecieron dinero a los de ella para que nos separaran y gustosos lo hicieron se mudaron de ciudad, bueno no me dolió tanto como cuando Issy tubo su primer novio o el segundo, gracias al cielo nuestros padres estaban en sintonía con eso de no tener ninguna relación amorosa…

Volviendo a la realidad, nos habíamos escapado, no se porque Issy recordó nuestra primera vez, cuando teníamos apenas tres meses de noviazgo, como olvidar esa noche si es una de las más especiales que he tenido en mi vida, por primera vez tocar libremente su cuerpo, su culo respingón y esos senos que parecen estar hechos a la medida de mi mano, todo tan duro y firme pero a la vez suave y de sabores únicos… Solo de recordarlo me estaba empezando a poner duro…

Habíamos pasado muy bien el día junto con nuestro hermanos que son novios también… Hasta que nuestro padres nos encontraron besándonos en la playa, gracias al cielo no paso nada, resulta que aunque no nos quisieran nos hubieran obligado a casarnos por un contrato que firmaron nuestro abuelos, gracias señor por darles esa idea, nos explicaron todo lo que teníamos que saber, tanto que la compañía quedaría directamente en nuestras manos por ser los primogénitos mientras que Emmett y Rose serian solo accionistas…

...oOo…

Al fin Issy y yo habíamos terminado la universidad, ambos estudiamos administración de empresa, entre nosotros tenemos que decidir cual de los dos será el presidente y cual el vicepresidente, pero por mi no habría ningún problema que ella elija, de todos modos la empresa la dirigimos los dos y no uno de nosotros…

En todo este tiempo que ha pasado no ha podido ser mejor, nuestra relación cada vez es más seria al igual que la de Emmett y Rose, nuestros padres están tan contentos con nuestras relaciones que cada vez se alejan un poco más de nuestra vida de pareja, claro que nosotros solo se lo agradecemos…

Issy y yo nos mudamos juntos un mes después de la graduación de la universidad dejando la casa de nuestro padres, no podíamos permanecer separados por mucho tiempo y más con la vida sexualmente activa, no queríamos que nuestros padres escucharan todo lo que hacíamos o no…

Apenas termine la universidad comencé a trabajar en la compañía familiar mientras que Issy tomaría experiencia en otras empresas claro que la aceptaron y todo, nadie sabia de su relación con Whitlock & Swan, ella se ha abierto su propio camino…

Emmett y Rose, mi pequeña hermana, también se fueron a vivir juntos esos son un torbellino desastroso teniendo sexo, al principio se me dio fatal sabiendo las cosas que hace mi hermana pequeña pero que más puedo hacer que aceptar su amor por mi cuñado, y le doy gracias a Dios que no vivimos en el mismo edificio…

Ellos ambos estudiaron negocios y relaciones exteriores, ya que ambos quieren participar en el negocio familiar y no estar atenidos solo a las ganancias que tienen sus acciones y siempre han sido de hacer el trabajo por ellos mismos y no esperar para que otro lo agá…

_**Gracias…**_

_**ALnewmoon, me hubiera gustado responderte antes…**_

_**Igualmente gracias a todas (os) por su apoyo…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Los Cullen son una familia muy unida, siempre se han considerado la familia perfecta, Carlisle y Esme en todos estos años han estado muy orgullosos de sus tres hijos, Edward es el mayor de la misma edad de Jasper e Issy, él estudio contabilidad, Sally también estudio esa misma carrera, para gusto de sus padres para ser parte del uno de los patrimonios familiares más preciados para ellos - claro que para Carlisle y Esme eso no tenia ninguna importancia - Marie o Alice como le gusta que le digan prefirió alejarse de la compañía Whitlock & Swan para dedicarse a lo que a ella realmente le gusta, la decoración de interiores.

Los Cullen nunca se relacionaron más allá de lo profesional con los Swan o Whitlock así que ellos no conocían a los herederos del impero…

Estando en la universidad Alice, siempre miraba de lejos a un muchacho musculoso, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, pero nunca se atrevía ha hablar con él, ya que siempre estaba acompañado de una rubia que para ella seria la modelo perfecta, nunca averiguo mucho de él, solo supo que su nombre es Emmett y su acompañante es Rosalie y son novios desde antes de salir del colegio, así que no se preocupo por eso, aunque ha estado enamorada de él desde entonces, aunque quisiera averiguar su apellido ella misma se decía que es mejor así…

...oOo...

El tiempo ha sido relativo, Jasper e Issy no pueden creer que ambos ya tienen veintiséis años, en todo este tiempo Jasper continuo trabajando en la empresa, como asistente del vicepresidente que es Charlie, Issy trabajo en varias empresas y obtuvo fama como una de las mejores en su campo y ha ganado mucho prestigio como tal…

La prensa se entero de la estrecha relación que tienen los Swan y los Whitlock con los noviazgos de sus hijos, claro que fue una gran noticia, ya que siendo estas familias dueñas de una gran multinacional - que es en lo que se ha convertido – todo terminaría nuevamente en familia.

Jasper compro otro diez porciento de la compañía, estos se los regalo a su Issy para su cuarto aniversario de noviazgo, claro que ella estaba reacia a aceptarlo, y solo acepto con la condición que él los manejaba como si fueran de toda la familia, él gustoso acepto; así que el ochenta porciento de la compañía pertenece a la Familia Whitlock Swan, como ellos se llamaban.

Emmett y Rose ese año comenzaron a trabajar en la compañía, se mantenían muy ocupados con todos los contratos que estaba desarrollando la compañía a nivel nacional e internacional, lo que conllevo a que gran parte del año siempre estuvieran por fuera del país o viajando por otros estados…

Mientras tanto, Edward y Sally pidieron ocupar un puesto en la empresa, en sus áreas de trabajo correspondiente claro que allí no se manejaba por ser accionista ni nada de eso se lo tenían que ganar a pulso, ambos presentaron sus hojas de vida y fueron aceptados, Edward como director de dicho departamento y Sally como la subdirectora, ambos manejaron muy bien las finanzas de la empresa o eso demostraban en los libros…

Issy y Jasper se reunieron con toda la familia, pues sus padres ya querían retirarse de sus puestos de trabajo y disfrutar de un buen descanso, ya que todos ellos están en edades desde los 60 o más años, esa reunión fue para ver que opinan ellos, claro que todos estaban de acurdo que tomaran un descanso de esa vida tan estresante. Issy antes de tomar las riendas de la empresa junto con Jasper, pero para iniciar ella quiso conocer cada uno de los departamentos que maneja la empresa y que mejor manera que siendo una secretaria, su familia no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella propuso, pero al final terminaron cediendo a su petición, claro que ella no tenia ninguna experiencia como secretaria pero sabia hacer todo tipo de trabajos de oficina…

_**Edward (POV)**_

Mi vida nunca podría ser mejor, tengo a mi novia Tanya Denali, ella es una modelo profesional, y nieta del gran Caius Vulturis, dueño de una gran multinacional italiana; la quiero muchísimo más no la amo, pero ella cumple todas las expectativas que tengo para que una mujer pueda estar a mi lado, es hermosa, inteligente y rica.

Estoy trabajando en las Empresas Swan & Whitlock o como se llamen, mi padre es uno de los accionistas de la empresa y para no ser engañados en cuanto a los ingresos que presenta la empresa mi hermana Sally y yo decidimos estudias contabilidad, ya que esta es una empresa muy prospera y nosotros podemos hacer que esta termine en nuestras manos, si compramos más acciones, el problema que es muy pero muy raro que estas estén a la venta y eso ya que ninguno de los accionista por muy pocas acciones que tenga no las quiere vender por ser muy prospera la empresa, ósea muchos más ingresos.

Estas acciones solo lo han estado dos veces en el mercado, la primera cuando se unieron ambas empresas, cuando mi abuelo Edward Cullen III compro sus acciones, y la segunda hace cuatro años, donde varios de los accionistas minoritarios vendieron sus acciones que llegaron a corresponder a un diez porciento más, las acciones estaban con los valores por las nubes para poder adquirirlas, así que no las pude comprar, no se con precisión a nombre de quien están, solo sé que estas son manejadas por Jasper Whitlock y nadie más sabe de ello…

En este tiempo que llevo en la empresa he conocido a tres de los herederos solo faltaría Isabella Swan la novia de Jasper, y heredera de uno de los principales puestos de la empresa, ella puede ser vicepresidenta o presidenta, todo depende de ella y Jasper. Ella nunca se ha aparecido en la empresa, y rara vez en las revistas sociales o de negocios, cuando lo hace, siempre mantiene su cara oculta...

Sally y yo, manejamos muy bien el departamento de contabilidad, aunque la mayoría del personal con los que trabajamos son de un rendimiento medio, podemos salir adelante, pero lo que nunca he tolerado son las inútiles secretarias que contrata el departamento de recursos humanos, son bonitas y un buen polvo pero rinden en el trabajo pero no lo suficiente. En estos momentos estoy sin secretaria, ya me avisaron que más tardar el lunes tengo nueva secretaria, solo espero que sea más eficiente tanto en el trabajo como en la cama, Tanya no pasa en el país así que no se entera de nada y yo necesito a alguien con quien descargarme, ni por el puta voy a sufrir de las bolas azules…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Issy (POV)**_

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar a revisar internamente cada departamento sin que los directores de estos se den cuenta, Jazzy y yo ya habíamos hablado él quería ser vicepresidente que es lo que más le gusta, así que me quedaría con el de presidente, me hubiera gustado que él se encargara de eso, pero ya las decisiones están tomadas y no hay vuelta atrás nuestros padres estaban que de acuerdo con todo esto.

Mientras este haciendo esta revisión mi padre y padrino todavía estará a cargo de la empresa, pero sé que si se encuentran irregularidades en cualquier departamento, rodaran cabeza sin importar quien es, ni cuantos años lleve trabajando aquí, la lealtad esta sobre cualquier cosa…

Estaba más que infiltrada siendo una secretaria de remplazo en las diferentes áreas de trabajo, con esto comencé con el departamento de personal, seguido por el departamento de ventas, el departamento de atención al cliente, y la verdad solo han rodado varias cabezas, de alguno que tenían más de veinte años trabajando con nosotros pero habían defraudado nuestra confianza…

Ahora venia el departamento de contabilidad quería dejarlo de ultimo pero me había enterado de altas irregularidades con la contratación de personal, bueno no digamos personal, la verdad es con las secretarias tanto del director como las de subdirector de dicho departamento. Así que por este motivo, decidí pasar al departamento de contabilidad allí esta como director Edward Cullen IV y subdirectora Sally Cullen, a parte de que son accionistas han manejado bien el departamento, pero con eso reportes donde están plasmadas las numerosas renuncias de las secretarias de ese departamento, la verdad es algo preocupante y si no estoy mal, el señor Cullen tiene mucho que ver en todo esto…

También se han encontrado más de cinco cuentas dirigidas a la empresa por compras de ropa de marca y un viaje de negocios no autorizado que parecen más de placer que otra cosa, por parte de los susodichos y su otra hermana…

Todo este tiempo he utilizado otro nombre para poder trabajar sin ningún problema en la empresa y sin levantar sospechas, tenia todos los documentos necesarios con el nombre de Roxanne Hale, cuando Jazzy se entero del nombre estaba más que feliz ya que a parte de usar el nombre de su bisabuela llevaba también su apellido. Como no acordarme de como se iluminaron sus ojos cuando se lo dije…

... oOo...

Ya es lunes y comenzaba a trabajar en el departamento de contabilidad; no tenia muchas ganas de salir, aunque entraba algo más temprano que en los otros departamentos, no tenia muchas ganas de salir de la cama, Jazzy como siempre tenia su brazo rodeando mi cintura, mientras que mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, intente quitar su brazo con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, pero él lo que hizo fue apretarlo más…

- Cariño, quédate otro ratico – me dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Amor, que más quisiera, pero sabes que hoy empiezo _mi nuevo trabajo_ – le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él, él abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por la lujuria como todos los días.

- Sabes, todavía es temprano, por que no hacemos entonces un poco de ejercicio antes que salgas para el trabajo – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Este hombre definitivamente es mi perdición…

- Jazzy, que más quisiera que hacer ejercicio esta mañana, como lo hicimos anoche, pero es un poco tarde – le dije mientras buscaba sus deliciosos labios, al terminar le beso no lo deje hablar – por que mejor no ahorramos agua y nos bañamos juntos - le dije, no lo dudo ni un momento, me tomo entre sus brazos y le llevo a la ducha, no perdimos tiempo quitándonos la ropa, ya que en anoche terminamos más que exhaustos que no nos la colocamos, para que si los estamos nosotros dos en el departamento.

Me coloco en el lavado del baño mientras colocaba la temperatura adecuada para la ducha, al hacerlo se acercó a mí nuevamente y comenzamos a besarnos furiosamente, mis piernas abrazaron las caderas de Jasper, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran llevándome a gemir en su boca, entramos a la ducha, me pego a una de las paredes y pude sentir que el agua nos recorría como un solo cuerpo, dejamos nuestro beso por falta de oxigeno pero no separamos nuestros labios de la piel del otro, Jasper siguió besándome en cuello al igual que yo lo hice con él. No me había bajado para nada, nuestros sexos se seguían rozando cada vez con mayor intensidad, de pronto dejo que una de sus manos se desplazara e iba muy lentamente hasta llegar a mi culito, comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente a su alrededor, su polla ya estaba en la entrada de mi coño más que húmedo para él, metió su polla en mi coño, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos de placer…

- Siempre tan estrecha, nena – me dijo en el oído, para terminar mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Comenzó a salir y entrar rápidamente, en una de esas siento como su dedo entra en mi culo, asiéndome gemir más duro, el siguió sin decir nada solo gimiendo y dándome placer, por mi parte agarre sus huevos y comencé a masajearlos…

Unas cuantas embestidas más y llegamos juntos al estasis…

- Lamento lo de tu culito nena – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- No te preocupes cariño, que lo disfrute, deberíamos repetirlo uno de estos días – le dije besando sus labios…

Hicimos el amor dos veces más antes de terminar de bañarnos; salí y me aliste antes que él; prepare nuestro desayuno, unos jockey con mermelada de durazno y un vaso de leche, nuestra comida favorita para desayunar, mientras estaba en esto a Jazzy lo llamó mi padre, que tenia que ir más temprano a la oficina para terminar de arreglar un contrato con una de las nuevas empresas de telefonías y otro con la NASA, para el desarrollo de un nuevo prototipo de nave y otras cositas por allí.

Al terminarse de alistarse se dirigió a la cocina, y me abrazo por la espalda como todos los días…

- Jazzy, se nos va hacer tarde – le dije dándole un pico en sus labio, ya que si lo profundizaba no llegaríamos nunca. Ambos nos sentamos disfrutando de nuestro desayuno. Al terminar dejamos todo limpio…

_**Para todo aquel que quiera contactarme y tener una respuesta rápida lo puede hacer desde la pag: **__** www . facebook KattzzFanfic ? skip_nax_ wizard = true que es especial para los seguidores de las historias de kattzz de fanfic… allí también publicare las imágenes de vestidos joyas casas y demás de todas las historia…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Issy (POV)**_

Bajamos juntos al estacionamiento donde esta el Jaguar XKR negro de Jazzy y mio, su moto una ducati negra y azul petróleo que es solamente de él, y mi viejo Cadillac Conceps Car azul petróleo con toques de negro. Jazzy como siempre se llevo su moto, tenia muchas ganas de irme con él, montar esa moto y tener su cuerpo pegado al mío – si, soy una adicta al sexo, pero solo con ese hombre – pero seria muy sospechosos que llegáramos juntos, así que tome mi cadillac y me fui para la empresa, estacione cerca de la moto d Jazzy, me dirigí a los ascensores, iba llegando cuando unos fuertes brazos me jalan, al darme la vuelta me encuentro con…

- Emmett Swan y Jasper Whitlock que creen que están haciendo – les dije casi gritando, ya que no lo podía hacer pues llamaría la atención de los demás empleados que estaban entrando.

- Pues saludando a mi hermana mayor, que tengo mucho tiempo que no la veo – me ha contestado Emmy, mientras que detrás de él salía Rose, si la verdad es que hace más de tres meses que no nos vemos por qué ellos andan trabajando por todo el país y en el extranjero…

- Issy, cuídate, nos vemos en el almuerzo – me dijo Rose, mientras me abrazaba, ella y Emmy se marcharon, mientras que Jazzy se quedo conmigo, bueno la verdad me alegraba de verlos, pues apenas venían llegando desde Alemania donde estaban en unas revisiones de una de las sucursales de la empresa que están allá y otros negocios.

- Amor, espero que tengas un muy buen día, en la noche celebramos de nuevo – me dijo, antes de darme un pequeño pico en los labios. Al separarnos él sabía perfectamente que lo regañaría por darme ese susto, así que se fue corriendo, mire mi reloj y se me hizo verdaderamente tarde. Cuando van a madurar estos dos…

Al ir a subir a los ascensores, un hombre de traje venia corriendo, le detuve el ascensor y él muy desgraciado no dio ni las gracias, solo me quedo mirando como un estúpido…

Me dirigí al cuarto piso para llegar a recursos humanos. Allá me encontré con Alejandra, la encargada decirme sobre mi nuevo puesto, ella me había caído muy bien cuando entre en ese departamento, me dijo en que consistía mi trabajo con Cullen y me advirtió que tuviera cuidado que él es todo un playboy, y la razón de la gran cantidad de renuncias de secretarias y que todas han trabajado para él, aunque ya me lo había dicho, ahora venia como si fuera un advertencia…

Ya teníamos más de dos horas en arreglando todo para el cambio de puesto de trabajo, me llevo al departamento de contabilidad para presentarme a mi_ jefe_… Al llegar allá cual fue mi sorpresa, el señor Cullen no es nada más ni nada menos que el grosero del ascensor…

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Todo estaba listo para que Issy se siguiera moviendo en la empresa como Roxanne Hale, se presento en recursos humanos para finiquitar lo de su contrato y el traslado de puesto por los diferentes departamentos…

Mientras tanto Edward esta en otro mundo, pensando en la maravillosa mujer vio en el ascensor, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos castaño y su larguísima cabellera, más que nada en el cuerpo que se manda, todo se ve tan firme y como deseaba poder probarlo para ver si se siente como parece…

Edward estaba impaciente esperando a su nueva secretaria para leerle las _reglas_, que son muy diferentes a las que maneja la empresa, ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y a las once tenia una reunión sumamente importante para presentar los informes de este mes a la junta directiva y necesita una secretaria para que tome nota de todo lo que se diga allí, para hacer todas las actas necesarias, que son obligatorias por cada reunión que se tenga… No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando apareció Alejandra con la chica del ascensor…

- Buenos días señor Cullen, esta es Roxanne Hale, su nueva secretaria – la presento, él no pudo evitar la sonrisita que se escapo, no tanto de felicidad, sino de diversión y gocé…

- Buenos días Alejandra y Roxanne – después de eso Alejandra se disculpo para poder seguir con su trabajo…

- Bueno señor Cullen usted dirá por donde tengo que comenzar – le dijo Roxanne de lo más de sonriente, aunque esta fuera la sonrisa más forzada que había tenido que dar en la vida.

- Bueno primero que todo tengo ciertas reglas que tiene que aprender – le comenzó a decir, Issy se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que estaba diciendo este idiota, él se acercó a ella demasiado, tanto que sus casi se estaban rosando, Issy no lo quería tan cerca pero en ese momento era desgraciadamente necesario – primero que todo solo serás mi secretaria si así lo decides o puedes ser más, claro que con eso también tendrás varios privilegios si así lo decides – le dijo mientras le alejaba un poquito y le pasaba la mano por las mejillas, esto la sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba – segundo no responderás a nadie más en la empresa que solo a mí, tercero si Tanya pregunta algo de lo que he hecho tu solo vas a negar cualquier cosa que ella te pregunte, cuarto puedes tutearme cuando quieras menos en la hora del almuerzo y en las reuniones importantes, y si no esta de acuerdo puede marcharse inmediatamente – Ella definitivamente no podía creer lo que este le estaba diciendo.

- No se preocupe señor Cullen, cumpliré sus reglas, pero tenga en cuenta que no soy como las demás chicas y no seré su _amante _– le respondió y se dirigió a su escritorio.

- Roxanne, tenemos una junta a las once, debe tomar nota de todo lo que se diga y a que acuerdos se llegan - él le dijo, pero algo en los ojos de ella, le llamo la atención, no sabia con precisión y exactitud que era, pero pudo notar una mirada de superioridad cada vez que ella lo miraba a los ojos algo que le gusto demasiado…

En la reunión, estaban los Whitlock (Jasper, Cedric y Rosalie) y los Swan (Emmett y Charlie), como siempre faltando la próxima presidenta a las reuniones, sí ya sé había anunciado que Isabella Swan seria la presidenta y que solo faltaban máximo como tres meses para que ella tomara el cargo, Edward sé sorprendió muchísimo con la facilidad con la que se desenvuelve su nueva secretaria, al igual que no pudo ignorar todas y cada una de las miradas lujuriosas que le daba Jasper Whitlock con cada movimiento que esta hacia y el como ella se sonroja bajo cada una de las miradas de él.

_**Gracias por leer… para los fanficteros que quieran ver los vehículos pueden ver en el perfil el link KATTZZ, es una pag en Facebook, allí se van a publicar datos de las demás historias… y para cualquier cosa que necesiten**_


	9. Chapter 9

Al finalizar el día de trabajo Issy se marcho a su casa, donde encontró a Jazzy con la cena lista, ambos comieron tranquilamente, Issy decidió no contarle lo de las estúpidas reglas que tiene Edward Cullen para sus secretarias ya que todo esto ella lo manejaría solo ella, sin nadie más que se meta. Y ya sabía que uno de los primero en marcharse cuando termine su revisión por el departamento de contabilidad seria él…

Issy, ese día lo _castigo_ sin sexo por la gracia que le hicieron esa mañana, pues se entero que Charlie no era el que lo había llamado sino Emmett para darle una sorpresa…

_**Edward (POV)**_

La reunión fue de los más de bien no hubo ningún contratiempo, y la nueva secretaria es de lo más eficiente, sé que solo ha pasado un día, hizo todo el trabajo atrasado ella sola, sin necesidad de preguntar que debía hacer y como debe hacerlo. En la reunión Jasper le puso los ojos a Roxanne y eso que esta comprometido, será que Isabella es una frígida…

Después de la reunión todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas oficinas Roxanne se marcho a la cafetería de la empresa ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras tanto me marche con mi hermana Sally a uno de los restaurantes de lujo que quedan cerca, hablamos de la reunión y la remodelación que se harían a las oficinas y para ello contrataríamos a Alice. Mi hermanita ya había logrado abrirse paso entro lo más grandes decoradores de interiores y hoy en día es una de las más solicitadas para los trabajos de remodelación en las grandes empresas, famosos y muchos multimillonarios.

El resto del día paso igual, salí como siempre antes que los demás empleados, al llegar al estacionamiento me percate de que había un nuevo auto en este, era un Cadillac Conceps Car de un hermoso azul petróleo, no creo que sea de ninguno de los Whitlock o los Swan ya que ellos no vienen en ese auto además allí están los autos en los que realmente vienen, el BMW de Rosalie y Emmett, el Koenigsegg CCX de Charlie y Renée, y el Infinite M de Cedric y Annett, al igual que la moto de Jasper. Además de ellos quien podría tener ese auto, y no creo que Isabella Swan este por estos lados, según lo que han dicho anda de viaje en una de las sucursales de Inglaterra, como siempre de _viaje_.

No le di mayor importancia, después averiguaría de quien es ese auto, ninguno de los empleados lo podría tener ya que lo hacen a pedido. Me marche a casa de mis padres como todos los días antes de irme a mi apartamento, cenamos en familia y hablamos de alguno que otro negocio.

Le pregunte a Sally si sabia de quien era el Cadillac, al igual que yo no lo sabía y era la primera vez que lo veía en el parqueadero. Ella también quedo intrigada y me dijo que me ayudaría a averiguar de quien era, pues teína ya varias semanas de estar allí y siempre se estaciona en el mismo puesto del parqueadero…

Con Alice, pues quedamos de acuerdo en ir el jueves en la mañana para ver que oficinas que se remodelarían y por cuanto saldría el presupuesto. Al día siguiente llegue a la misma hora de todos los días y el Cadillac nuevamente estaba allí. Pensé que mi nueva secretaria no estaría allí tan temprano ya que las anteriores ninguna jamás llego antes que yo y siempre venían retrasadas, pero me equivoque allí estaba ella en toda su gloria haciendo su trabajo.

- Buenos días_, señor Cullen._ - me dijo, aunque pude notar cierto tono de sarcasmo cuando llamo a mi nombre, pero bueno por ahora se lo dejaría pasar.

- Buenos días para ti también Roxanne - le dije.

Hoy habría otra reunión con el director de personal para ver el numero de nuevos contratos se había hecho, en que áreas de la empresa trabajaban y que cargos desempeñaban...

Como ocurrió en la reunión anterior Whitlock no quitaba la mirada de mi nueva presa, y lo peor es que ella le correspondía a cada una de sus miradas sin ningún remordimiento o descaro. En esta reunión me entere que Roxanne tenia varios meses de trabajar en la empresa e iba rotando entre varios departamentos y este seria el cuarto en el que esta desde que inicio, y eso me lleva a pensar que es de esas nuevas secretarias de remplazo que hay en toda la empresa.

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Edward Cullen cada vez estaba más que fascinado por su nueva secretaria a parte que hacia todas las cosas bien y por más que intentaba llevarla a la cama no podía, ella muy astuta siempre encontraba otro sentido a lo que él había dicho. Aparte que según él tenia los ojos puestos en alguien de un nivel económico más alto que de él.

Por otro lado, el jueves de la primera semana que Roxanne había comenzado a trabajar Alice había ido y se encontró con que el amor de su vida su Emmett como ella lo llamaba trabajaba en las empresas y al preguntar por él a su hermana le dijo que ese era nada más ni nada menos que Emmett Swan el menor de todos los Swan, pero ella sabía perfectamente que él era novio de Rosalie Whitlock, pero ella lo quería para ella sola y haría lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Así que hablo con sus hermanos donde trazaron un plan donde todos ellos podrían conseguir todo lo que quieren…

Su plan consiste en que Edward enamorara a Rosalie, Alice a Emmett, y Sally a Jasper; todo esto lo hablaron en la oficina de Edward, con lo que no contaba es lo que se les viene a ellos encima…

…oOo...

Roxanne, se había hecho amiga de otras secretarias que trabajaban en contabilidad, ellas le habían contado todo lo que soportaban por los acosos de Edward y los insultos de sus hermanas, ya que aunque Alcie no trabajaba allí siempre llegaba a insultarlas cuando venia a ver a alguno de sus hermanos.

El tiempo se fue pasando rápido y Roxanne en poco menos de un mes había encontrado tantas inconsistencias en el área de contabilidad, muchos fondos pequeños desviados sin que nadie se diera cuenta, largas compras de ropa de marcha y un auto de ultimo modelo que no se había autorizado a nombre de la compañía, logro rastrear las cuentas hasta un banco en Inglaterra unas a nombre de Edward Cullen y otras a nombre de sus hermanas.

Al parecer ellos habían estado robando por un buen tiempo ya que la cuenta tenía unas sumas extraordinarias para haber comenzado hace poco. Por otra parte Edward no se había dado cuenta de los rastreos de las cuentas que le habían hecho, y que poco a poco se iba vaciando, de centavo a centavo, muy poco como para darse cuenta, como máximo en un día sacaba no más de tres dólares. Todo esto por cortesía de Roxanne…


	10. Chapter 10

Por otra parte Roxanne había mandado a investigar a Edward Cullen y a sus manos llegó una gran carpeta con varios negocios que había realizado Edward y en los que había desfalcado a varias pequeñas empresas, también varias demanda a nombre de la empresa cortesía de Sally y Edward Cullen, Roxanne estaba más que furiosa, pero sabía perfectamente que todavía no era el momento de actuar contra ellos, necesitaban más evidencia para refundirlos en la cárcel de por vida.

...oOo...

Un mes después Issy, ya tenia todo planeado para hundir a los Cullen tras las rejas, solo le faltaba tomar las riendas de la empresa ya que su hermano, Rosalie y Jasper se habían encargado de revisar los demás departamentos para ver las inconsistencias que se presentaran en esto, y claro que encontraron pero ninguna tan grabe como la de los Cullen. Ninguno de ellos sabía a ciencia es cierta por que Issy les había mandado a ellos a investigarlos si solo le faltaba unas pocas semanas como mucho para terminar su paso por contabilidad.

Issy no le había dicho nada a nadie de lo que había encontrado en el área de contabilidad ya que los Cullen no eran los únicos estaban desviando dinero, también había otros empleados, pero estos los hacían más descaradamente…

...oOo...

Cuando Issy tenía todo listo, para denunciar a los Cullen, para no arruinar la felicidad de la familia decidió posponerlo…

Jasper le había propuesto matrimonio, en una de las cenas familiares que hacían cada semana.

Fue en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, ya todos habían cenado solo le faltaba el postre, como siempre Jasper e Issy pedían un solo postre les gustaba compartirlo y sentirse como si fueran uno solo…

Jasper pidió Panna cotta pero no solo para ellos dos, sino para toda la familia, todos de diferentes sabores, el de Emmett era armonizada con ron, el de Rose con frutos rojos, el de Charlie de mora, el de Renée de fresa, el de Cedric de vainilla y el de Annett caramelo, todos ellos tenían el postre con su sabor favorito, el de Jasper e Issy es de durazno el favorito de ambos, todos los postren venían bien decorados, cada uno traía una sortija de dulce para intentar que todos parezcan iguales.

Issy al notar que lo que estaba sobre su postre no era más que un anillo de compromiso lo tomo entre sus frágiles dedos y se volteo hacia Jasper, este ya estaba de rodilla frente a las miradas de todos en la mesa y el restaurante.

- Isabella Swan eres la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, desde muy jóvenes siempre has sido tú la primera, Te amo, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, mi amante, mi todo? – pregunto él, todas las mujeres de la mesa tenían una mano en la boca para no gritar… Mientras que Isabella estaba llorando de felicidad, ella sabia que se tenían que casa pero no se esperaba que la propuesta de Jasper fuera así de romántica…

- ¡Oh! Jasper, CLARO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO… TE AMO – al ella decirle que si, su familia y todos los de las mesas a su alrededor aplaudieron y felicitaron a la joven pareja.

Esa noche Isabella se olvido de todas sus preocupaciones con la empresa, al terminar la cena se marcharon inmediatamente a su apartamento, Jasper tenia todo listo para una velada romántica, había fresas con chocolate y champan para celebrar, después de disfrutar de caricias y juegos hicieron el amor toda la noche y menos mal y el día siguiente era sábado o ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado a la oficina, en todo el fin de semana no salieron del departamento, estaban celebrando a su manera.

...oOo...

El lunes por la mañana casi no llegan a despertarse para ir a la oficina, si no fuera por la llamada que les hizo Emmett para que no faltaran, ya que había una reunión importante en la tarde y tenían que terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos en la mañana.

Sin muchas ganas se alistaron, y se marcharon a la oficina, esta vez el auto de Issy no arranco y era demasiado tarde para tomar un taxi o subir a buscar las llaves del otro coche así que se fue con Jasper, iban tarde así que no esperaban que nadie los viera a la llegada. Pero se equivocaron Sally Cullen iba entrando y los vio dándose un beso de despedida no fue un simple roce de labios fue un beso francés bien largo, claro que no dijo nada y se oculto, Jasper e Issy siguieron su camino sin más ni menos.

Sally ese día, iba algo furiosa ya que al ver la noticia de la primera plana se le complicaban un poco los planes que tenía con sus hermanos, y tendrían que adelantarlos. Pero que sorpresa se lleva cuando llega a la empresa y lo primero que ve es al recién comprometido Jasper Whitlock con otra mujer, y no es otra que la estúpida secretaria de su hermano._ Así que puede que tengamos posibilidades_, pensó Sally.

...oOo...

Edward y sus hermanas se reunieron, para poder adelantar el plan que ya tenían, Sally les explico lo que había visto en el parqueadero entre Roxanne y Jasper, así que irremediablemente tenían que comenzar a trabajar con su plan, aunque solo iniciarían con Jasper puesto que Emmett y Rosalie habían salido nuevamente del país, así que la única que actuaria seria Sally, mientras tanto Alcie estaba más que triste por no ver a su _amor_…

Ese día Edward necesitaba mandar urgente unos papeles a manos de Jasper Whitlock para poder hacérselos llegar a Charlie Swan, no podía ir él mismo ya que quería salir temprano a almorzar así que mando a su querida secretaria, que por más que lo intentara no podía llevarla a su cama. Y eso lo tenia demasiado estresado ya que no había conocido a ninguna mujer que se le resistiera de esa manera, claro que por unos días estaría más que ocupado con Tanya que llego el día anterior para pasar tiempo con su amado novio.

**_HOLAS lectores, apareci de nuevo, espero les guste el capítulo..._**

**_En mi perfil hay un link donde encontrara imagenes de los autos y varias cosas más...  
_**

**_Nos leeremos pronto, dos capítulos más y se acaba el fic... :D  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward le informo a Roxanne que papeles le tenía que llevar al señor Whitlock, y así lo hizo ella, eran casi las once de la mañana cuando le habían dicho esto, sin más nada que hacer en contabilidad inmediatamente subió, al llegar a la oficina principal como siempre pasó sin más, le dijo a la secretaria que iba a ver al señor por unos papeles importantes que le mandaron de contabilidad, la secretaria Ángela la dejo pasar ya que el Sr. Whitlock algo no lo tenia de muy mal humor y no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, y que mejor que se desquitara con Roxanne que con ella, Roxanne al verlo esta se le acerco.

- Amor, ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo esta de lo más de preocupada, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Cariño, hay unos balances que no me cuadran para nada – le dijo mientras la sentó en su regazo, después de eso, se olvidaron las cuentas y todo lo demás, solo eran ellos dos…

Terminaron haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio, aunque fueron un poco ruidosos, bueno un poco muy ruidosos, ya que el resto del personal que no se había ido a almorzar los escucho, nadie dijo nada y como si era el jefe, pero siempre se les escucho decir "_vamos Jazz más rápido_" y "_córrete para mi nena_" y muchísimas cosas más; Charlie ya había regresado de almorzar y entro a la oficina, y se sorprendió mucho que todos los empleados estaban cuchicheando de Jasper y Roxanne y los buenos tonos de voz que ambos tienen, y más se sorprendió que al entrar encontró a su hija con la camisa de Jasper puesta y a él solo con los pantalones mientras almorzaban comida china.

- Jasper! – Grito Charlie, ambos dieron la vuelta para ver a Charlie más que furioso – ahora entiendo todo lo que estaban susurrando en los pasillos cuando venia para acá, por Dios cámbiense – les grito nuevamente este.

Ambos corrieron a cambiarse al baño privado, lo hicieron rápidamente, ella saco los maquillajes que tenia por allí escondidos Rose de todos los encuentros que siempre tiene con Emmett en la oficina siempre anda más que preparada.

- Hola, papá – saludo Isabella a Charlie después que estuvo presentable.

- Sabes que según todos en la oficina Jasper te esta poniendo los cuernos con la secretaria de contabilidad. – le dijo este entre risas.

- Vamos papá, no te rías, que fue solo hoy – le dijo esta muerta de vergüenza, mientras que Jasper se unía Charlie con las risas y abrazaba a Issy.

- Bueno, ya deja de este asunto así y márchate antes de que te despida Roxanne – le dijo este guiñándole un ojo, le dio un beso a cada uno y se marcho, todos estaban expectante a ver con que fachas salía la susodicha pero quedaron con la boca abierta al verla salir como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Quién rayos es ella? Se preguntaron muchos, el suegro de Jasper los encontró y no les dijo nada, pensaron otros…

...oOo...

Todo lo ocurrido ese día llego a oídos de los Cullen, y se sorprendieron muchísimo, por todo lo ocurrido, Sally por más que intentaba verse a solas con Jasper no lo conseguía ya que este siempre terminaba de mandar a alguien en su nombre, diciendo que estaba ocupado con cuestiones familiares, y ¡que cuestiones familiares!. Y así pasó una semana más.

El día viernes, se había planeado una reunión con todos los accionistas de la empresa, así que Rosalie y Emmett regresarían antes, aunque Isabella fuera indispensable para reunión Jasper estaba en representación de ella, así que no habría ningún problema.

...oOo...

Unas horas antes de la reunión los Cullen estaban en la oficina de Edward discutiendo como comenzaría su plan para poder apoderarse de las empresas Whitlock & Swan… Pero algo se les salió de las manos, Roxanne sin querer había entrado a la oficina ya que necesitaba la firma de Edward y de Sally en unos documentos que se presentarían el día de hoy en la junta de accionistas.

Ella escucho con lujo de detalles todas las cosas que estos han planeado para apoderarse de la empresa de su familia y separar a ella de Jasper y a Emmett de Rosalie. Se iba a marchar sin que nadie la viera pero los ojos de Edward se entraron en ella. Este se quedo anonadado ya que los habían descubierto y por nada menos que la amante de Jasper Whitlock.

Los Cullen al darse cuenta de que Roxanne estaba allí escuchando todo lo que habían dicho se sintieron acorralados, sin pensarlo Sally se puso de pie inmediatamente, y se acercó peligrosamente a Roxanne donde la tomo fuertemente por el brazo derecho y la hizo sentar en la silla donde ella estaba anteriormente.

- Roxanne ¿Qué has escuchado? – le dijo con toda frialdad y calma mortal Edward, Sally estaba igual que su hermano, pero por otra parte Alcie estaba más que asustada, ella sabia que si despiden a sus hermanos notarían las cantidades de dinero que estos sacan mensualmente sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pobre de ella si supiera que ya lo saben.

- Todo lo que piensan hacer a los Swan y a los Whitlock – le contesto esta saliendo del shock. Los Cullen se quedaron viendo para ver que hacer ya que si les contestaba así como así puede que ella sea su perdición.

- Bueno _Roxanne_, te doy una sugerencia mejor quedare calladita si no quieres perder tu trabajo has demorado y eres buena en este trabajo pero eso no importara si abres la boca a demás nos aseguraremos que no puedas conseguir trabajo en otro lugar - le dijo Edward con toda la calma que podía encontrar, mientras que ella solo quería reírseles en la cara, como la iban a botar de su propia empresa.

Esta estaba que no sabía que hacer con toda sinceridad si reír o seguir con la farsa, después de pensarlo unos minutos decidió seguir con la farsa ya que el enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca…

- n… no s..e se preocupe seño...res Cullen… no voy a decir nada - le dijo esta haciendo uso de sus facultades de actriz, no había terminado de hablar cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Edward, por la puerta se asomo Jessica la secretaría de Sally.

- Señores disculpe que los interrumpa pero al parecer hay unos problemas con unos documentos que Roxanne mando a vicepresidencia y la necesitan urgentemente allá arriba - le dijo esta, Edward asintió.

-Ve Roxanne, pero ya sabes de lo que hablamos - esta asintió y se marcho de inmediato pensando en que habría sucedido para que la llamaran si lo tenían completamente prohibido.

Los Cullen se quedaron pensando en que hacer con ella, para que no hablara. A Alice se le ocurrió averiguar por su vida para ver con que la podían chantajear para que no soltara ni una palabra, ya sabían de su relación con Jasper Whitlock, pero que más podían conseguir para que se quedara calladita.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde hablando de todo un poco ya que la reunión de ese día se había aplazado por motivos personales de los dueños, salieron los tres junto al llegar al estacionamiento vieron a Roxanne montarse en el Cadillac, mientras que Jasper se acercaba a su moto y Emmett y Rosalie a su BMW, los dos autos y la moto salieron del parqueadero, Edward y Sally se asomaron y vieron que los tres tomaban el mismo camino.

Los Cullen se marcharon, pensando en que pasara si Roxanne habla, así que se tomaron en serio lo de averiguar de su vida, para esto contrataron a James White un investigador privado, uno de los mejores en su campo, le pidieron toda la información para lo más pronto posible.


	12. Chapter 12

El lunes vieron que Roxanne se presento al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado el viernes, hizo su trabajo como siempre, todo a la perfección, Sally y Edward habían creído ella había dicho algo pero no vieron movimiento de ninguno de sus jefes para confirmarlo, así que el día paso como si nada.

En la noche cuando los Cullen estaban cenando James llamo a Edward para decirle que tenía toda la información que existía sobre Roxanne Hale, él se alegró ya sabría como tenerla en sus manos y logras que ella también estuviera en su cama pensó él muy sínicamente...

Casi al finalizar la tarde del martes cuando James llego a la oficina de Edward donde se encontraban los tres Cullen, aunque se notaba que estaba frustrado.

- James, dame lo que te pedí – exigió Edward sin tanto rodeo, James le entrego un sobre donde esta todo lo que había podido conseguir aunque no era mucho era algo. Edward al verlo no se lo podía creer, no tenia nada de información de su secretaria, inmediatamente exigió a James una explicación este solo le dijo que la tal Roxanne o era una testigo en protección o simplemente no existía.

Al escuchar todo esto Sally y Alcie estaban más que sorprendidas, y un Edward muy frustrado por todo esto, ella al parecer no tenia cola que le pise.

Edward le exigió a James que se marchara inmediatamente, al igual que llamo a Alejandra para que le llevara el contrato y hoja de vida de Roxanne había traído cuando inicio a trabajar en la empresa, al leerlo vio que no le había hecho entrevista, no tenia número de seguro social registrado y mucho menos una dirección, no tenia referencias de trabajos anteriores… Al parecer ella guardaba más de un secreto…

Y los Cullen quieren averiguarlo.

Al salir de su oficina pudo ver que ella ya se había marchado, así que le tocaba esperar hasta el siguiente día para confrontarla y lo haría con su hermana Sally solamente ya que Alice tiene trabajo que hacer…

Al día siguiente Edward y Sally llegaron más temprano a las oficinas, Roxanne venia llegando y la vieron bajar de Cadillac, los Cullen esperaron a que ella se marchar, poco tiempo después llego Jasper…

Al subir a sus oficinas los Cullen se encontraron con Roxanne y pidieron hablar con ella de inmediato, así que se encerraron en la oficina de Edward para _hablar_…

- Dime Roxanne, ¿Quién eres en realidad? – le pregunto Sally, ella se sorprendió, al parecer ellos querían lograr que se callara a como de lugar pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia – le contesto la susodicha, al ver la altanería Sally le dio una cachetada que le dejo la mejilla roja, ella no lo soporto más, aunque no mostraría quien era en ese mismo momento ya había llegado la hora de mandarlos a todos ellos a la cárcel y mostrar quien es ella, de todas maneras ya habían recuperado todo el dinero que habían en las cuentas del extranjero que ellos se habían robado.

- Los señores Swan y Whitlock han citado a una reunión a todos los empleados para las tres de la tarde y exigen puntualidad – le dijo esta mientras se colocaba de pie y se marchaba, Sally y Edward, se quedaron cayados y anonadados al ver la furia y el poder que destilaba de esa mujer, se quedaron esperando para ver si ella regresaba, pero no lo hizo, ella simplemente desapareció de la empresa durante toda la mañana…

A las dos treinta por los parlantes anunciaron la reunión obligatoria de todos los empleados, todos se dirigieron a la gran sala donde se realizaba este tipo de reuniones. Muchos estaban especulando las razones de la reunión. Mientras tanto las secretarias de presidencia y vicepresidencia, estaban más que estresadas con todos lo gritos que salían de las oficinas y a cada rato veían salir personas ajenas a la empresa de la oficina del presidente. Al igual que se estaban preguntando que tanto hacia Roxanne allí adentro y no salía para nada desde muy temprano en la mañana que entro.

...oOo...

Isabella llego a la oficina de Jasper, para ver que había pasado. Los saludo a los dos, a su hermano y a su novio.

- Issy, tenemos serios problemas - le dijo Jasper

-¿Qué pasó?

- Esta mañana antes de venirme encontré estos papeles mientras buscaba unos archivos de los contratos que tenemos con la NASA – le dijo mientras tendía frente a ella las carpetas que tenia toda la información de los Cullen – ¿será que nos puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando con los Cullen? – le dijo algo resentido Jasper, por qué ella no había confiado en él.

Esto ella si que no se lo esperaba, es hora que ellos se enteren de todo lo que están haciendo los Cullen en la empresa.

- Emmett llama a Rose, vamos a hacer una reunión urgente y no le digas nada a nuestro padres, solo cancela la reunión que hay para hoy – este no dudo ni un segundo enseguida fue a buscarla, a los diez minutos los cuatro estaban reunidos, Isabella les explico a todos lo que había encontrado de los Cullen.

- Eso que esta allí no es lo único que han hecho, tienen varias cuentas en el extranjero a nombre de los tres cada una de ellas, manejan grandes cantidades de dinero, todos ellos depositados desde las cuentas de la empresa, también han estado aprovechando la tarejeta de la empresa para comprar coches, ropas, hacer viajes y otras cosa más, todo a costa de la empresa, al parecer no es suficiente lo que ganan.

- Pero como puede ser eso si solo Edward gana más de 30 mil dólares anuales – la había interrumpido Emmett más que furioso

- Emmett déjame terminar – este asintió - A parte no se conforman con ser accionistas de la empresa quieren ser los dueños y para esto han ideado el plan de seducirlos, Alice al parecer esta enamorada de Emmett e intentara estar con él – se pudo escuchar como Rosalie soltaba una bufido y varias maldiciones por lo bajo, Issy no le presto atención y siguió hablando como si nada – Edward aria lo mismo a ti Rose – esta vez se escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa – y por ultimo _Sally_ – ella soltó el nombre como si fuera la peor de las blasfemias - enamoraría a mi Jazzy ya que al parece su novia no se preocupa por él y tiene que estas buscando cariño en simples secretarias – termino diciendo con mucho más que ira.

Los otros tres se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que le acababa de decir Issy. Siguieron hablando y acordaron que dejaran pasar una semana más para arreglar bien todos los papeles que todo salga a la luz e Issy tome las riendas de la empresa. Así pasaron toda la tarde, al darse cuenta ya era la hora de la salida, así que los cuatro se marcharon.

Isabella se dio cuenta que los Cullen los miraron a ellos cuando iban saliendo, pero no dijo nada, Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana recibió la llamada de un antiguo compañero de escuela que hoy en día esta trabajando como investigador privado y se había convertido en el mejor, este le explico que los Cullen estaban buscando información de Roxanne Hale y al escuchar eso él se sorprendió ya que él mismo había hecho todos y cada uno de los papeles de Roxanne sin que su jefe se enterara. Esta le explico que le diera información de Roxanne ya que no había nada que ocultar y que tuviera mucho cuidado de mencionarla, este gustoso acepto, puesto siendo los Swan y los Whitlock sus mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria.

El día lunes paso como si nada, como si ella no había escuchado lo que ellos le quieren hacer a su familia, menos mal y no le había contado a su padre ni a su padrino pero sabía que de esta noche no pasaba ya que los necesitaba para poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y así como lo tenia pensado lo hizo sus padres y sus padrinos se sorprendieron muchísimo con toda la información que ella les dio, y concretaron una reunión para hablar con Carlisle y Esme Cullen el día miércoles a horas de la tarde, para ser más preciso a las tres de la tarde.

Jazzy e Issy celebraron que solo faltaban unos pocos días para que actuaran como lo que son frente a toda la empresa, pero con lo que no contaban era con lo que sucedería unos días antes…


	13. Chapter 13

El martes pasó como si nada, nuevamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, el miércoles Issy llego como siempre al _trabajo_, a los pocos minutos llegaron los Cullen que se veían más que furiosos, ella no les presto la más mínima atención, hasta que ellos le exigieron hablar a solas por unos momentos. Ella sin más remedio acepto.

En la oficina les exigieron que dijera quien era y que rayos quería, ella no lo soporto y le contesto que a ellos no les importaba, Sally se salió de sus casillas y la abofeteo, Issy no podía creerlo, nadie nunca se había atrevido a cachetearla no por miedo a su padre sino a ella misma, así que tomo la decisión de mostrarles quien era ella en realidad…

Les aviso de la reunión a las tres de la tarde y se marcho inmediatamente, a la oficina de presidencia allí encontró a su padre y a su novio, les conto lo que había pasado y ambos estaban más que furiosos, esta les dijo lo que pensaba hacer y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Comenzaron a preparar todos los documentos que no tenían listos y en todo el piso de presidencia se escuchaban gritos por doquier, a cada rato entraba y salía personal que no era de esa sede, también agentes de la policía y algunos abogados.

Issy le pido a Rose que le consiguiera un hermoso vestido para la reunión ya que siendo la presidenta no se presentaría vestida como si fuera una simple secretaria…

Además que también a partir de ese día todo cambiaria, empezaran a rodar cabezas por los pequeños desfalcos que habían cometido los Cullen y los otros contadores…

El día paso rápidamente, lograron terminar todos los informes que eran necesarios. A las dos treinta anunciaron la reunión general y pidieron que todos los trabajadores se dirigieran al gran salón de conferencias.

Rosalie le trajo a Isabella un hermoso vestido azul estilo extraple, con un fino bordado plateado debajo del busto dando la impresión de que es un cinturón, este tiene ligeras adornos rojos en este, el vestido tiene una pequeña cola, en la parte delantera va engurruñido dándole la impresión que lo recoge con el bordado, se coloco su añillo de compromiso y varias joyas a juego de platino y zafiros, sus zapatos unas andalias plateadas con un tacón de más de diez centímetro.

Rosalie también trajo uno para ella un vestido negro hasta medio muslo con una pequeña cola, el vestido tenia varia capaz y se ve muy volado este se sujeta al cuello, donde va decorado con diamantes de fantasías, este tenia como accesorios unos aretes cortos y una pulsera ambos de diamante, sus andalias plateadas como las de Isabella pero con diferente diseño.

Sus madres y sus padres llevaban la ropa normal para ir al trabajo. Mientras que para Emmett y Jasper, Rosalie trajo trajes de etiqueta que combinan con los trajes de ella. Se maquillaron perfectamente y dejaron sus hermosas cabelleras sueltas.

...oOo...

Mientras tanto en el salón de conferencias estando todos los empleados reunidos incluso las secretarias de presidencia y todo el personal, Sally y Edward se sorprendieron al ver a sus padres en las primeras filas para la reunión.

Quince minutos después todos se preguntaban que estaría pasando, las secretarias y el resto de personal de presidencia solo decían que no sabían y que en todo el día los habían puesto a correr. Edward y Sally no sabían que pensar.

- Alejandra, ¿As visto a Roxanne? – le pregunto Sally.

- No, señora desde el viernes no la veo – le contesto esta.

- Como la vas a ver si esta en presidencia – le dijo Lauren una de las tantas secretarias de presidencia. Sally intento sacar a conclusión que tanto hacia esta allá.

- ¿Cómo así? – pregunto Sally mientras su hermano se acercaba donde estaban ellas y escucho lo ultimo que decía Sally.

- Pues, el lunes cuando le llevo unos papeles que estaban pidiendo de contabilidad, pues tuvo sexo con Jasper, después pidieron comida china, demoraron bastante tiempo hasta que llego Charlie, creímos que armaría un alboroto y todo eso, pero solo grito una vez y unos veinte minutos después salió como si nada, bien vestida y maquillada tal cual como cuando entro. – Sally y Edward se quedaron mirando frente a esta información – y no han visto el carro que tiene, es uno que es hecho a pedido.

- ¿Quién sabe quien es ella?, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no es una simple secretaria, no se han dado cuenta de la ropa que usa, es de marca, todo – dijo otra de las secretaria de presidencia.

Edward y Sally ahora si que estaban con algo de miedo. Fue allí cuando comenzaron a entrar guardias de seguridad, toda la sala fue rodea por personal de seguridad, y la policía.

_**Edward (POV)**_

Aquí estamos esperando para ver de qué se trata la reunión general, ya nos habían reunido a todos los empleados, hasta mis padres estaban aquí, ya había escuchado que Roxanne al parecer no es una simple secretaria.

Ya habían entrado los guardias de seguridad y venían entrando los jefes, primero Cedric y Annett, Charlie y Renée, Emmett y Rosalie, y Jasper y la que parece ser Isabella, no la podía ver bien Jasper la cubría muy bien, pero se veían muy acaramelados.

Tanto Rosalie e Isabella estaban de lo más de lindas, llevaban vestidos extremadamente sexis, al parecer van a hacer la ceremonia de presentación a la nueva presidenta…

Todos se sentaron en la sillas que estaban ubicadas en la tarima, Isabella tenia el rostro en el cuello de Jasper, le respondía a lo que le preguntaban y pero siempre a través de Jasper.

- Buenos días, queridos empleados hoy los hemos reunido aquí para presentar a la nueva junta directiva, como saben Cedric y mi persona nos retiraremos, y vamos a dejar a cargo a nuestro hijo, que están más que capacitados – dijo Charlie Swan

- Como sabrán ellos mismo decidieron que puesto querían tomar cada uno, mi hijo Jasper prefirió tomar la vicepresidencia y dejarle la presidencia a mi ahijada Isabella en lo cual fue aceptado por la mayoría de los accionistas que corresponden al ochenta por ciento. – dijo Cedric Whitlock

- Ella puso una condición para tomar las riendas de la empresa, pidió unos meses, en los cuales se realizaría una investigación de toda la empresa, para explicar que se hizo aquí esta mi hija – dijo Charlie señalando a la que seria Isabella.

Ella sacó la cabeza del cuello de Jasper… No ella no puede ser, no ella…

_**Tercera persona (POV)**_

Apenas ella mostro su rostro, y se escucharon muchos jadeos, en especial los de Edward y Sally Cullen la ver la cara de su jefa. Ellos se quedaron sin habla al igual que muchos más, en especial las secretarias chismosas de presidencia.

- Bueno sé que muchos de ustedes están más que sorprendidos – comenzó diciendo Issy – pero dejemos eso de un lado por un momento, y vamos a lo importante como ya había mencionado mi padre y mi padrino voy a tomar cargo de la empresa como presidenta de esta, y respecto a la condición que coloque hace referencia a una revisión de toda la empresa departamento por departamento. En varios de ellos se encontraron irregularidades y respecto a eso ya se tomaron las medidas pertinentes, en el ultimo departamento que estuve fue en el de contabilidad. – dijo Isabella.

- Allí se encontraron más irregularidades que en cualquier otra departamento de la empresa, gracias a Isabella nos pudimos dar de cuenta y no solo tiene que ver con la empresa si no con todos los trabajadores, ya que si esta empresa por "x" o "y" motivo quiebra no solo nosotros nos vemos afectado sino todas sus familias en muchos países del mundo. – dijo Jasper.

- Por este motivo, el día de hoy vamos a denunciar a varias personas que han estado robando el patrimonio de todos nosotros…

En ese momento tanto Edward como Sally se estaban alejando intentando ser lo más discreto pero no lo consiguieron.

- Sres. Cullen por que se alejan y esto es sobre su departamento – dijo Emmett, Carlisle y Esme miraron a sus hijos, preguntándole con la mirada ¿Qué pasó?, ambos bajaron la mirada y volvieron a sus asientos.

- Bueno como iba diciendo, se encontraron muchas irregularidades, bueno solo es una irregularidad donde se ven involucradas muchas personas. A estas personas las vamos a citar, me imagino que ya saben quienes son, el día de hoy vamos a extender la jornada laboral y nadie que este en estos momentos dentro de la empresa podrá salir sin una orden…

- Me parece totalmente injusto que nos toque quedarnos por incumplimiento de otras personas – dijo uno de los empleados de atención al cliente.

- Señor, primero déjeme terminar y después opina, bueno la orden la voy a dar yo, la gran mayoría ya están listas, las van a encontrar en su escritorio, y la verdad no voy a lamentar nada lo que le va a pasar a todos aquellos que nos han decepcionado.

- Una cosa más – dijo Rosalie – una simple advertencia Edward y Sally manténganse alejados de toda mi familia.

- Rosalie cálmate – le dijo Isabella – bueno Sres. Carlisle y Esme Cullen, lamento informarles esto y hacerlo delante de todos los empleados, pero sus hijos a partir de hoy estarán en prisión, por abuso de confianza, robo y fraude. – Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos – También Edward Cullen tiene más de diez demandas por acoso en su contra por parte de sus antiguas secretarias…

La reunión término poco más de una hora después que inicio, muchos de los empleados se fueron felices a sus casas, a parte de que salieron algo temprano. Mientras que más de cincuenta personas incluyendo a Edward y Sally Cullen se quedaron para ir directamente a la estación de la policía…

...oOo...

Varios meses después Edward y Sally fueron condenados a varios años de cárcel, Alice aunque estaba involucrada no era tan participe directa en las acciones de sus hermanos, esta fue asignada a trabajo comunitario para compensar lo que había hecho.

Carlisle y Esme, estaban más que tristes por lo ocurrido a sus hijos pero que podían hacer ellos mismo se habían ganado eso a pulso.

Isabella y Jasper están organizando su boda, con ayuda de Rosalie.

Emmett le va a proponer a Rosalie el día de la boda de sus hermanos.

Y que decir de sus padres que están más que contentos como ellos han manejado sus vidas…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Holas lectores, sé que muchos estan desilucionado por que no esta la boda, pero habra un epitlogo... **_

_**los vestidos que utilizaron Rosalie e Isabella se encuentra en mi pag de facebook, el link esta en mi perfil...  
**_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final... muchisimas gracias...  
**_


End file.
